Coraje
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Para desencadenar su poder sayajín había tenido que someterse a una terrible tortura. Sin embargo, luego de aquel martirio, vino el verdadero coraje en el que sacaría a la luz los sentimientos que guardaba en lo más profundo de su alma. Este drabble es un Bura x Gokú. Fic con especial dedicatoria.


_¡Hola!_

 _Antes que nada quiero advertir que esto es un crack pairing (Bura x Gokú). A quien no le gusta pido que se abstenga de leer. Sé que suena loco, pero esta pareja es mi OTP y los amo juntos. A quien se anime, agradezco mucho su tiempo para leerlo._

.

.

 **Coraje**

.

.

Violeta, verde, morado, rojo: una mezcla de colores que siempre acostumbraba a ver en su píel como el estigma de su inexorable y patética debilidad, y junto con ella el brote carmín que salía a borbotones de su cuerpo cuando la carne magullada pasaba a ser algo más que eso.

Así es.

Siempre era lo mismo.

Los golpes a su cuerpo eran incesantes, malévolos. La cólera y la impotencia nacidas en sus entrañas, inevitables. La sangre, el líquido con sabor a metal dulce de siempre, caía de su boca. Y la derrota... el castigo agónico que la marcaba sin piedad.

La nieve rugía cual fiera embravecida, tormenta blanca únicamente comparada con con la revolusión de sensaciones carcomiendo sus entrañas.

¿Cuántos golpes iban ya? Había dejado de contarlos luego de los cincuenta y siete, porque cuando llegó a ese número, vio, a la distancia, la presencia del sayajín cuyo semblante serió e impávido remarcaba un fuerte contraste con el que usualmente portaba. Sí. Estaba absolutamente sorprendida. Él, Son Gokú, la miraba mientras ella era masacrada y torturada, mientras aquellos seres siniestros no dejaban un solo rincón sano en su cuerpo y la sangre nublaba su vista y ahogaba su entrecortada y débil respiración. Pero había algo que la mantenía de pie, y eso era la furia, una furia pura y dura.

«—Eso... Eso es... Así debe ser... —pensó la joven sayajín»

Estaba a punto de desfallecer, pero en ese momento, los ojos de Bura chocaron contra los de Gokú. De pronto, una fiereza hostil se vio reflejada en aquellos orbes celestes, algo que solamente iba dirigida hacia ese guerrero que la observaba a lo lejos, olvidandose de los pervesos seres que le estaban mostrando la senda de la muerte.

—¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO! —vociferó antes de hacerle honor a su sangre sayajín y desencadenar el imponente poder dorado que al fin había despertado. Y con solo esa descarga de energía, las criaturas se desintegraron hasta desvanecerse por completo.

El daño en su cuerpo parecía algo sin importancia ahora que estaba a otro nivel.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el observador y quedó frente a él orgullosa del aura dorada que la rodeaba.

—¿Qué opinas? ¡Nada mal, eh!—ella sonrió con suficiencia.

El varón la miró sin inmutarse. Sin embargo... ya no pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo...

Bura abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Pero qué...? —musitó aún sorprendida por aquella inesperada acción. —Oye... estoy toda llena de sangre. Te mancharás sino me...

Y de pronto sintió que él, Son Gokú, temblaba como un niño pequeño. Sí, él, el guerrero más poderoso que jamás conoció, su ejemplo a seguir, estaba temblando. ¿Por qué? Nunca lo había visto así antes, nunca lo había sentido así antes, de hecho... jamás lo había sentido antes, y ahora, estaba tan cerca de ella...

Ese no era él, él nunca se comportaba así. Y tampoco había escuchado jamás de boca de su madre ni de su padre, cuando estaban vivos, que él lo hiciera.

—No vuelvas a pedirme algo así —habló él—: que no te ayude... jamás lo vuelvas a hacer...

—Oye, necesitaba esto. —repuso la de cabellos celestes —Si tú hubieras intervenido, cosa que casi hacías, jamás hubiera despertado mi poder de súper saya...

—Tú eres la única que me queda... —la interrumpió—. Estan todos muertos... _Él_ los ha matado a todos...

Ahora era ella quien temblaba. Su corazón, que ya palpitaba muy fuerte desde el momento en que él la había abrazado, ahora latía desenfrenado, al mismo tiempo que el color escarlata se apoderaba de su rostro, y no precisamente por toda la sangre que había abandonado su cuerpo.

Logró safarse de sus brazos. Lo miró sin poder articular palabra alguna. Ahora Gokú había recuperado su cariz habitual, ese que muchas veces la exasperaba por su despreocupación, pero que al mismo tiempo había hecho que se enamorara de él porque, a pesar de aquel infierno de muerte constante en que vivían, él siempre era el mismo, el que la cuidaba y estaba con ella siempre. Sí. En aquel mundo apocalíptico donde Black había arrasado ya con todos, Bura y Gokú solo se tenían el uno al otro, entrenandose para algún día poder derrotar a quien había aniquilado a sus seres queridos.

En un instante de valor absoluto impulsado por sus sentimientos más recónditos, ella finalmente logró lo que tanto había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo, cosa que a Gokú lo tomó totalmente desprevenido.

Parpadeó desorientado, confundido, como si apenas hubiera podido percibir aquel roce extraño por lo efímero que había sido.

Por otro lado, Bura estaba estática, invadida por un hormigueo agradable y cálido que acariciaba su alma. Apenas estaba saliendo de aquel trance en la que por un segundo había caído para realizar aquella acción que solo en sueños había podido hacer. ¡Por Kami!¡En verdad lo había hecho! ¡Y eso no era un sueño!

Él simplemente tenía aquella expresión que siempre llevaba cuando no entendía algo. ¡¿Acaso no había comprendido su acción?! ¡¿Qué clase de hombre era para no entenderlo?! Luego cayó en cuenta de que él era Son Gokú, aún así... ¡Por Kami! ¡¿Acaso nunca lo habían besado antes?! ¡¿Ni siquiera su esposa cuando estaba viva?!

¡Tenía que ser una broma!

Vio que el sayajín estaba por decirle algo, pero de repente a Bura le entró tanto miedo y nerviosismo que lo único que pudo hacer fue huir a toda la velocidad que su vuelo le permitó, dejando a un Gokú completamente desconcertado.

Sí, Bura en esos momentos no era capaz de afrontar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho, y probablemente pasarían muchos días antes de que pudiera darle la cara, porque ahora no podía, definitivamente estaba muy avergonzada.

No obstante, cuando lo volviera a ver... ella...

.

.

 _A/N: Agradezco mucho a los que hayan llegado hasta aquí. No me considero una buena escritora, pero sí una apasionada de la escritura y la lectura, por lo cual hago mi mejor esfuerzo para mejorar cada día un poco más._

 _Disculpen si hay errores de ortografía o gramática._

 _No sé si este drabble sea digno de ellas, tampoco sé si algún día se pasarán por aquí, pero le dedico este escrito a:_

 _ **Son Pau: porque es una preciosidad de persona, porque me deslumbra con sus palabras, ella es alguien a quien admiro terriblemente, amo el modo en cómo describe a esa dulzura de personaje que es Goten, y la quiero un montón. No hace mucho que la conozco, pero ha sido poco tiempo en el que me ha hecho quererla tanto, y por supuesto eso se debe a que en lo que escribe deja su alma. En estos días me ha hecho muy feliz al pensar en mi, y ni siquiera tengo claro porqué, pero hasta me ha hecho sacar lágrimas. Creo que nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente.**_

 _ **Sophie Brief: ¿Cómo explicar lo que esta lindura me ha hecho sentir? Es simplemente una hermosura total! La quiero un montón, es pura ternura y dulzura. Ya le he dicho que la comparo con Goten y es la verdad. ¿Y cómo escribe? No podría parar de hablar de ella nunca, pero lo resumiré con que me deja tonta cada vez que la leo, y cuando hablamos por privado me hace reir y olvidarme de todo lo malo, por eso, es que también en poco tiempo me ha marcado.**_

 _ **Chocolatmint: Otra personita muy agradable y bella. Amo cuando hablo con ella, no solo de lo maravilloso que es el fandom al que pertenecemos, sino de otras cosas: de la vida, de los problemas y las vicisitudes. ¿Sus escritos? Los que he leído también me han sorprendido, amo sus fics, y es de las primeras que pienso a la hora de leer algo de DB. Hablar con ella es mi terapia, mi momento de desahogo, y simplemente la quiero tanto que no puedo expresarlo totalmente.**_

 _ **Pau, Sophie y Mint no son de este mundo, y si lo son, este mundo no las merece.**_

Agradezco infinitamente a todo el que haya leído.

Hasta la próxima.

Atte: Anna Bradbury


End file.
